


Ahsoka Tano

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Din Djarin, Major Character Injury, Mando Whump, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: He knew he was in a bad way but he’d couldn’t show it. Revealing his condition could jeopardise his chances of handing the kid off to receive the training the Mandalorian knew he sorely needed.§Alternative to what happened in the battle at the end of last night's episode. Spoilers for episode 13
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	Ahsoka Tano

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I thought of after watching this week’s episode. My heart was going a mile a minute towards the end because this is what I was worried was going to happen! Enjoy!

He stood guard at the inner gate as Ahsoka battled the Magistrate. The sound of her lightsabers hitting Beskar echoing through the abandoned streets. A loud ringing sound assaulted their ears and Din knew Ahsoka as disarmed the magistrate.

‘Sounds like you win.’ Stated the man in front of him.

Showing Din his weapon he began to lower it to the floor, his eyes need leaving the Mandalorian as he laid the gun on the ground. Din relaxed, his hand moving away from his blaster as he watched the man closely. Lang grinned upon seeing this and pulled his weapon, Din followed suit and they fired in unison, Lang hitting the ground with a thud. The Mandalorian’s chest heaved as adrenaline rushed through his veins, the door beside him opening to reveal the man he’d first spoken to upon arriving in town. The man nodded his thanks at him. A wide smile crossing his face as he stepped out of his house and towards the hunter, his expression soon changed as a droid appeared on the rooftop opposite.

‘Behind you.’ the man shouted in a panicked tone and in the blink of an eye Din turned and shot it, Its metal carcass rolling onto the stone floor beneath.

He winced at the movement, hand grabbing his side and pulling away to reveal the orange tips of his gloves painted with blood.

‘Dank Farrik.’ he said under his breath, as he scanned the rest their surroundings with his blaster raised.

He knew he was in a bad way but he’d couldn’t show it. Revealing his condition could jeopardise his chances of handing the kid off to receive the training the Mandalorian knew he sorely needed. 

§

The streets erupted in the sound of people cheering, celebrating their freedom from the tyrant that had led them for so long. Ashoka walked beside the Mandalorian as he left, Beskar spear in hand as they came to a stop just outside the gate. Din stood there, taking in the ravaged forest before him with his thumb hooked in his belt in an attempt to hide his wound. Turning to face each other as they prepared themselves for what was to happen.

‘I believe this was your payment.’ She stated, a smile crossing her lips.

‘No. I can’t accept.’ he replied, shaking his head ‘I didn’t finish the job.’

‘No.’ she replied, adjusting her hold on the spear as she considering him carefully ‘But this belongs with a Mandalorian.’ she finished, holding out in front on her.

Din accepted the weapon, head nodding in thanks as he looked it up and down, in awe of its beauty.

‘Where is your little friend?’ She asked.

‘Back at the ship.’ he replied, his gaze drifting back towards the woods ‘Wait here, I’ll go get him.’ he finished, Ahsoka sensing his hesitation.

He walked towards the tree line, his vision greying at the edges as the blood loss started to get the better of him. Once he was out of sight he allowed himself to assess his condition. The wound to his gut was bleeding freely, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he placed his gloved hand over it in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

‘Ahhh’ he growled as pain spiked through his entire body.

He limped back to the crest then, his breathing becoming more and more laboured by the second as he stepped over the dead trees and branches that littered the forest floor. The ship appeared through the fog and trees and Din upped his pace. Desperate to make it back to the kid.

‘Just a few more steps.’ he breathed, his vision getting darker and darker with each step.

Tapping away at his vambrace as he edged closer, the bay door lowered, chucking up ash as it touched down on the ground. Din’s knees gave out and the Mandalorian pitched forward, his vision going black before he even hit the ground.

§

He could feel hands prodding and probing him, pain following and tearing him from the numbing darkness of unconsciousness.

‘Mandalorian?’ Came a soft voice ‘Can you hear me?’

Din choked. A metallic taste coating his mouth as he painfully sucked in another breath through gritted teeth. Breathing was so hard, painful, but Din pushed himself to take each agonising one. He cracked open his eyes, the familiar sight of the razor crests cargo hold fill his vision.

‘How did I get here?’ he asked himself, jumping when a familiar face came into view.

‘I found you unconscious outside your ship and brought you in.’ said Ahsoka, worry etched into her features ‘Mandalorian, do you have any medical supplies? You’re wounded badly.’

‘Ha…haven’t had a ch…chance to restock.’ he stuttered as his chest got tighter, his heart racing in pure panic.

‘Dammit.’ she growled, her hands pressing on his wound harder and eliciting a pained yell from Din ‘You’re going to die.’ she stated plainly ‘The shot to your abdomen has done a lot of damage. Without medical supplies, I cannot heal you.’

‘Take care of the kid.’ he breathed, feeling the edges of his vision darkening already ‘I can die easy knowing he is safe.’

The child cooed beside her, drawing the dying Mandalorians attention and his heart ached at the sight of Grugo’s sad expression.

‘You’ll be okay buddy.’ he said, holding his hand out and smiling when he grabbed his finger.

A wave of pain washed over him and his back arched from the floor, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the pain. The child wailed at the sight of his father’s body writhe in pain, waddling towards him with outstretched arms. Din went limp, his hand dropping to the floor and his head lolling to one side as his consciousness left him. His breathing was ragged and uneven now, each one getting further and further apart and Ahsoka knew he didn’t have long.

‘Stay back little one.’ said Ahsoka as she gave him a sad smile.

The child did not listen, stopping at Din’s side and placing his tiny hands on him.

‘Grogu don’t.’

The child closed his eyes as he concentrated, body shaking with the effort and Ahsoka watched in amazement as the wound started to stitch itself back together. Din’s breathing became stronger, each movement of his chest evening out and Grogu toppled in exhaustion when he was done.

‘Oh Grogu.’ said Ahsoka softly, lifting the child and placing him in his bed before returning to the Mandalorian’s side.

He remained unconscious for some time but she was confident that he was going to be okay. When he finally woke he had something soft beneath his helmet and what felt like a blanket draped over him. He was conscious that he was no longer wearing his armour but was relieved to find that his helmet was still in place. He gingerly pushed himself up, the world spinning for a moment and he almost collapsed to the floor again but managed to steady himself before looking around the Crest for any sign of the Jedi or the child.

‘Welcome back.’

The voice made him jump and he looked left to see Ahsoka perched on a crate across from him, her head tilted to the side as she watched him wade his way through the fog in his mind.

‘What happened?’ he asked, feeling waves of dizziness wash over him again.

‘Grogu healed you.’ she replied, her gaze drifting to the sleeping child.

‘Is he okay?’ asked Din, a touch of panic in his tone.

‘He’s fine. He’s resting.’ she replied ‘You were as good as dead Mandalorian. He clearly cares for you very much, force healing is no easy thing. Even I have not the control to achieve such a feat.’

‘Perhaps he can teach you.’ he joked.

‘Perhaps.’ she smiled.

Gingerly, he got to his feet, wavering as the dizziness intensified and he grabbed the wall for support.

‘Woah.’ Ahsoka was at his side in a heartbeat, grabbing his arm in an attempt to help steady him ‘You need to rest. Grogu may have healed you but you lost a lot of blood. You’re going to be weak for a few days.’

‘I’ll be fine.’ he replied, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

‘Are all Mandalorians as stubborn as you?’

Din didn’t answer but allowed her to help him to his cot, perching on the end as she grabbed the child and handed him to the hunter. He held him in his arms for a while, Ahsoka watching the Mandalorian fight the cacophony of emotions that raged inside him at the thought of parting with the child.

‘You’re like a father to him.’ Din looked up at her sharply, his heart aching at her words ‘I cannot train him.’

‘You made me a promise, and I held up my end.’ he replied.

Ahsoka let out a sigh, considering the Mandalorian for a moment before allowing her gaze to drift to the foggy woodland beyond.

‘There is one possibility.’ she replied, her gaze returning to him ‘Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.’

‘Then what?’ Asked Din, his head tilting to one side as he waited on her reply.

‘Then Grogu may choose his path.’ she replied, her eyes still fixed on the child ‘If he reaches out through the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him.’

Her expression grew sad, eyes flitting between the Mandalorian and his foundling. Finally, they came to settle on him, lips forming the words to come.

‘Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left.’ she finished, her heart sad at the thought of those she’d lost.

‘Thank you.’ Said Din, watching as she stood.

‘Rest. You will be safe here a while.’ she stated ‘Good luck on your journey and may the Force be with you.’

With that, she left. Disappearing into the fog. Din watched her go, his attention grabbed by the sound of cooing and he looked down to see the child looking back at him, brown eyes wide and ears perked.

‘Thank you Grogu.’ he said softly, stroking his cheek affectionately before placing him in his bed ‘Look’s like we have a little more time together.’ he finished, his heartwarming at the fact.

He tapped away at his vambrace and the bay door started to raise, creaking and groaning at the movement. Then he let himself lay down. feeling the darkness tug at his mind again and allowing it to swallow him up.


End file.
